Give your heart a break
by cood9
Summary: In an AU world, Mako and Bolin were sent to meet Korra, the two families very rich, and to make her one of the twos betrothed. Instead, their attacked by firebenders and Mako and Bolin barely escape with their lives. So Mako and Bolin begin living with Korra and her family, will one of the boys give their heart a break and try to love her? Makorra fluff multichapter songfic
1. Chapter 1

Give your heart a break

.

.

.

The day I first met you, you told me you'de never fall in love.

.

.

.

Prologue

A young tan skinned girl stood by a looping river, her hair was up in a wild, wolf tail ponytail, and she wore a tight blue tanktop and a pair of khaki shorts. Her parka was around her small waist, the parka much to large for the girl, but the girl not caring, ignored it and a pair of flip-flops on her feet.

The girl stook her hand under the water, reveling in the feeling of it beneath her hand. She was a young girl, no older than nine and her blue eyes darted around.

She had run away, not so long ago, from her home. She had been told she was being visited by an important young boy and that she would have to be nice to him when he arrived, well, she didn't know when he was going to arrive but she didn't care if he already had. Honestly, she was tired of meeting stuck up boys and girls that thought they were all that, it was annoying and a chore to have to meet them. Every so often she would meet a kind boy or girl, like Iroh the II, he was kind and funny but one of the few who were like that.

The young girl tensed, her brow scrunched in concentration, as she focused on a fish in the water. She lifted her dripping hands out of the water, and manipulated them in directions, if you didn't know who she was then you may be confused, but those who knew her knew she was a very special person. Blessed with the power to manipulate more than one element, in a world where if you could bend, you could only bend one element.

She gestured with her hands a lift, and the fish escaped the river in a small bubble to keep it alive, and swam in the air, still surfaced in the water sphere Korra had created for it.

She smiled, genuinely, as it flipped and flopped in her bended water. Gentlest as she could, the girl set the fish free in the water and watched as it swam away down river. The young girl enjoyed having her powers, being able to currently bend three out of the four main elements, she was graced with the name the Avatar. A gruesome name for such a small girl, but she would live up to the name, not that it was her true name. The Avatar was the name of the guardian spirit that lived within her, a spirit over thousands of years old containing the soul of each of the earlier Avatars within the spirit within her. Wow right? It was a hard concept for her to understand too.

The young Avatar stopped briefly as she noticed how long she had been out at her secret river, not even the white lotus body guards she had could find her here, and swiftly stood up with a gasp.

"Shoot! He should've left by now, my parents are gonna be so mad at me!" She began as she turned from her spot at the river, she turned, but not fast enough to not see a discoloration in the water

"Huh?" The Avatar took off her flip-flops and stepped into the water

"Red? Rivers aren't supposed to be red..." She murmered as she went up river to where the source of the red water was coming from, she expected a dead fish or something like that, what she didn't expect to see was a boy.

A cute boy at that. His hair was darkened by the water in it and plastered to his face and neck, his eyes were gold and one was squeezed shut in pain. He was a creamy color, and he wore an elegant outfit of reds and blacks, tore up by some mysterious source. She noticed his hands were pressed to his sides and he was bleeding heavily, the source of the red! He wobbled as he walked, he was wounded and trying to walk? Crazy?

"Hey are you ok?" She asked him as she sped towards him, he looked up in shock at her voice, but merely continued stumbling as he ignored her

"Go away..." He warned raising one bloody hand up menacingly "Don't make me...Hurt you..." He choked, nonmenacingly at all

"Calm down I'm here to help you!" She snapped, he dropped his hand back to his wound, and started falling towards her

"My names Korra and I'm going to help you...What's your name?" She asked softly as she caught him and turned picking him up onto her back.

"M-Mako..." Mako replied quickly and she heard a soft whimper of pain, before a soft gasping noise

"Don't worry, I'll get you back to my home and we'll help you out. I promise...Do you have any family we should try to go and find?..." Korra felt him tense and heard a soft voice, barely loud enough for her

"No my family is all dead..." He croaked, she expected to feel tears on her neck, but instead only felt his warm breath repeating it's quick breaths.

"..." Korra said nothing as she saw her house in view, it was modest and humble, but very nice and complex as well. It was beautiful, they were rich after all.

"Korra? Korra?" She heard her name as she sped to the sound, her knees began growing weak as she continued to run and carry Mako, she had to make it there in time before she passed out.

"Master Katara! This boy! He needs-"

"Where have you been young lady? It's passed dark! We were scared you had gone missing like they had..." Tenzin came into view as he stood in front of her, worry etched into his features

"Master Bolin has arrived but he's in terrible condition I think his family was attacked...And his older brother was-wait Korra who's on your back?..." Korra's vision fogged up, it was getting hard to hear, and the last thing she heard was herself saying

"Mako~"

. . .

Korra woke up suddenly, she was placed in a bed in the nursing part of their home, beside her lay Mako. He was looking up at nothing in particular, he was still bloody looking, the liquid was up around his neck and disappeared under the blanket he was under, but she knew it probably soaked all the way down to where he was holding a wound, and further. She looked away from him,

'Poor Mako...' She thought and pouted for a moment before coming up with a plan, she slowly lept out of bed, and he noticed by giving her a blank state

"You need a bath. Come on." She smiled and walked over to his side of the room, she held out her hand with a reassuring smile

"Your not gonna leave me alone til I go with you are you?" He sighed

"Come on!" She helped him to his feet, and offered him an arm to lean on, to be flatly rejected, what a stubborn child. Obviously he needed help but wasn't accepting it. Humph.

"I don't need help." He muttered groaning in pain as he followed her towards the bathroom, that's when his knees began buckling and he started falling in her direction

"Oof...Come on cool guy, let me help you." Korra wrapped his arm around her shoulder, even though he was taller than her, and helped him to the bath tub

Korra took a bath scrunchie and instructed him to remove his shirt while she began lightly scrubbing away the blood, it was caked to his skin and she bended water to help caress it off. Mako looked like he had a tinge of pink in his cheeks but she didn't care, even if his body temperature felt a little warm to the touch.

When she had cleaned all but the wound she stopped and looked up to him,

"May I?" It was a question, a sincere question, that proved she cared about his opinion

"..." He didn't know why this girl named Korra was being so nice to him, she was different from other suitors he had met before

"I'll take that as a yes." She sighed and began bending soapy water gently on the burn marks

"So who exactly are you Mako?" Korra asked, trying to make small talk

"I am master Mako from a place not far from here, I was sent to meet a girl whom I was told was important and I should try to fall in love with." He closed his eyes and winced slightly as she brushed her finger tips across the surface, it was soft and had a burning sensation about it

"Are you going to try to fall in love with the girl you were sent to see if you meet her?" Korra asked, unaware he was talking about her

"I'll never fall in love. I refuse to go through this kind of pain again." Mako said, his voice full of strength, even in such a weak condition

"Here, you can change into these, seeing how your old clothes are ruined." She handed him the scarlet clothes and a towel while covering her eyes up, she wasn't going to see this boy changing. Nope! Nada! (Spanish for never I think)

After changing they both snuck back into the room they were in earlier, and fell back asleep, until they were woken up again.

"Mako..." Korra heard his name called and listened as she stretched out

"..."

"Would you like to stay here with us? Your brother wants to." Senna smiled and moved sideways exposing a stocky, short boy. He was wearing a large green shirt that matched his eyes, it was an emerald color, and a pair of brown shorts.

"Bo?"Mako practically leaped out of the bed and hugged his brother, Agni thank Agni Bolin was alive

"Mako! Please can we stay please please please?...Mrs Senna wants us to.." Bolin whined softly as he and Mako hugged

"If-If that will make you happy..." Mako sighed hugging his younger brother gently, anything Bolin wanted from his older brother, he usually got if you couldn't tell

"So who's Korra?" Bolin jumped as he saw the girl with her hair down and striking blue eyes, the girl known as Korra staring down at him curiously

"I'm Korra!" She smiled

"I'm Bolin!" Bo grinned, Mako face palmed, these two would get along great together, both being simple minded creatures after all

"So what's your favorite color?" Korra rang

"Green! Yours?"

"Blue!"

Mako hopped back in bed and, while blocking out their rambling, fell again into sleep. Perhaps maybe then he could forget everything about his parents being dead, meeting this rambunctious girl who had been so strange and nice to him when obviously he didn't want her sympathy or care. How complicated was this girl. And annoying. Wait, why was he thinking of her, sleep I'm going to sleep. Mako finally fell asleep, even when the other two continued talking like old chums at a reunion.

. . .

SOO was that a good prologue? Obviously its a AU and a song fic. I'm going to put some lyrics for prompts in this, from the song Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato, for every chapter. Reviews can influence this story to what you guys want, and I do love reviews if you guys would please send some I would enjoy them.

Sooo without further ado

R&R alert and blahh. |:3

I should update soon, maybe sooner with more reviews ;)

Btw I don't own LOK Bryke does! This disclaimer counts for all chappies in my story!

~~Cood9


	2. Chapter 2

Give your heart a break

.

.

But now that, I get you, I know fear is what it really was.

.

.

.

Years later, Korra was 13, Mako was 14, and Bolin was 13.

They were playing together, in a town next to their current abode, and they were having the time of their lives. It was mid afternoon, after Korra had finally woken up from her hibernation, after a lot of forcibly pushing and shaking, she had brought a volleyball with her and they had started throwing it.

"I can't believe you guys tried to wake me up in the morning. The morning is EVIL!" She hissed throwing the ball to Bolin

"I can't believe you were sleeping like a grizzly moose! You wouldn't wake up for anything." He threw the ball to Mako who sighed at the her silly, childish behavior

"I hate waking up early." She replied "I don't know how you both do it." Korra mused as Mako threw the ball to her

"It doesn't matter." Mako tried, avoiding that topic, waking up usually was a chore seeing how he usually woke from nightmares

"If you say so flame-o!" Korra replied cheekily as she tossed the ball to Mako, Mako sighed at his nickname, flame-o cause she had found out he was fire bender, hence the name was born. He honestly didn't mind it...Cause it was Korra...Korra was just Korra, but if anyone else called him that he would knock them out. Lucky her.

Days went by and Bolin noticed this, how Korra kept getting special treatment compared to other girls the two brothers would meet. Bolin ignored it, but he finnally couldn't stand it anymore when Mako obviously flirted subtly with Korra, Korra not noticing a thing until late at night she heard Mako and Bolin talking.

"Dude just tell her! She probably likes you!" Bolin stated way to loudly, his voice still highish, he hadn't hit puberty yet

"I don't know what your talking about Bo..." Mako's deeper voice snorted in reply, like he didn't care about whatever he was talking about

'Who's this girl?.." Korra thought sadly, he must like that Asami Sato he met earlier, she was perfect afterall

If you hadn't noticed, Korra kinda liked Mako, not that she would ever admit that to his face. She had grown close to the stoic boy, he was sweet when he wanted to be, and attractive if she really thought about it.

"Your a ringer dude! There's no way, have you seen how the guys look at her? She won't be single forever!" Bolin nudged him suggestively, young as he was he knew things the elder of the two hadn't thought about or learned about

"Shut up Bo." She heard him say, Agni they were loud when they spoke

"Why you scared she won't like you back?" Bolin teased menacingly, as he tackle-embraced his flushed older brother

"Bolin..." His voice edged, she remembered him saying he wouldn't ever fall in love, when she first met him that day he was covered so terribly in blood...

"So it's true you like-" That's when they heard her, standing outside their room, she had gasped when she began hearing that sentence

'Shoot...They heard me...' She trembled and darted away from the room, all Mako saw when he rushed outside was a shot of blue and long brown hair

"Who was that?..." He thought aloud as he chased the images, of the person, who was running so quickly away from him.

"Hey wait!" Mako shouted at Korra, unknowing it was her

He ran chasing her, they ran around the house, into the garden, until they ran by the shore.

"Stop!" He exclaimed, not paying attention to his surroundings, he tripped losing his scarf on a tree branch, and falling head first into the sand.

"Mako?" Korra stopped and ran back to him, gently lifting the unconscience boy and brushing the sand off his face and out of his hair, he looked so peaceful when he slept, Korra slowly leaned down her lips inches from his but stopped

"W-What am I doing?..." She stuttered,

'Was I about to...k-kiss him...' She thought a blush dusting her cheeks, she felt a tug on her heart, she brushed her thumb across his lips.

"Soft..."She mumbled before picking him up, his arm around her shoulder, and dragging him back to their shared home. Completely forgetting about his fathers scarf, forgetting he was even wearing it, she brought him back home where she took him to the infirmary part of the house. She placed him on the bed, he had a huge gash on his knee, and it needed to be looked at. She saw a woman enter the room, Katara, a sweet old woman that was her water bending teacher. Katara looked at her, at Mako, then back at her and Katara smiled.

"Like this..." She bended some water and it started to glow with an eerie blue, beautiful and pure looking. Korra tried to do what she did, and succeeded in creating a healing bubble of water.

"Thank you Katara!" Korra squeeled in delight as she began healing the fire bender boy, until she noticed something. He was missing his scarf, the one he ALWAYS wore. Cause his father gave it to him. He always was a touchy boy, sweet when he wanted to be, yet cold on the surface. He confused her, not knowing whether he hated her or actually cared about her. Yet, she wanted to know, she wanted his praise. She would get that scarf for him, she would get his praise, cause even though she knew he was scared to fall in love with a betrothed. She at least wanted him to love her as family. At least. Even if he didn't see her as anything more, she was fine with that, for now, even though she knew she didn't want to see him with ms. 'Sato'. She sighed, but went out to search for his scarf.

She retraced her steps, careful not to miss anything, as she looked for details and looked for where the red piece of cloth hung or dropped or whatever it was doing. She waited and watched as she moved around patiently searching for it. Stupid scarf. She was starting to get impatient and growled in frustration.

A nap. Under a shady tree by the sea side. Maybe that would help her out. She was acting cranky and upset so maybe a quick rest would give her the energy to find that old ragged scarf.

"Stupid scarf." She muttered and lay under a tall tree, branches lay low and just barely above her height, and she was short for her age and she hated it. She sighed and leaned back, cursing herself for not bringing Naga her polar bear puppy.

Thats when she saw it, laying under a branch dangling so hidden yet exposed to her eyes.

"Right here all along?..." She whispered with a small smile as she picked up the stupid red scarf, she would have to get it back to him. Or risk having the house burn down, she chuckled at the thought, and began running back to the infirmary to return it

Mako woke up, he had a thrumming head ache and his knee hurt like hell. There was a throbbing, his leg hurt badly, and he tried getting up. He stood, and stopped. He was missing his scarf dammit and before he could start making a fuss he looked at his side table by the bed and smiled. Just sitting there, waiting so calmly for im to find, was his wonderful red scarf. Ragged looking as usual, and on top of it a small piece of paper folded in half clumsily.

"I found this. Hope you didn't freak out too much. You lost it on the beach side. -Korra" The note up on top of the scarf read, and he slipped on the scarf, it smelt of water and chamomile, a perfect mixture of scents that stood out to him. Its smell so familiar and so close to him he felt at peace with it so near...

The scent of-

.

.

.

Korra sat again underneathe the tree she had earlier found his scarf under, and she sat thinking for once, which was a strange change to her normal behavior. She was thinking about the mysterious girl that Mako seemed to like, or love, that Bolin was talking about so loudly. It thrummed the poor little avatar's head to not be able to come up with the conclusion. She hated being clueless.

"UGGGHHHHH!" She spat and turned on her side, still thinking about him before she shuttered,

"W-why am i so concerned with who that th-that jerk likes...He doesn't matter to me!" she stomped some earth bending at her outburst and put a hand through her hair, pulling it down til it laid in long layers down her shoulder.

"Maybe I should go see Iroh. Haven't seen him in ages..." He always makes me feel happy and anxious, i miss him... "I'm sure he'd come down if he wasn't busy with all his parents expectations and fire bending training." She sighed, she had few friends in her life that she actually counted as friends, Iroh the II was one of the chosen few. The boy that was only barely older than her was attractive and she was surprised hew asn't already betrothed, these days it was best tof ind your pair as quickly as possible. For financial reasons in the future.

"But of course, he's too busy i'de bet." She sighed curling up beneathe the tree in a warm bundle, hugging her knees toher chest as she fell asleep. finally getting the nap she so desperatly wanted for the past two hours.

.

.

.

And that's a rap! Sorry about Nada it really means nothing in Spanish. Thank u to u guys who helped me out with that! 3 u! So how was that chappie, I got bored and thought I'de go ahead and keep writing, cause ya. You guys like? Please R&R! I love your reviews, they really make my day. And for the people who subscribed, PLZ review cause it kinda hurts when u subscribe and don't say anything about it...Anyways, here's another chappie in Give your heart a break. Hope u guys liked it!

Review!

~~Love Cood9


	3. Chapter 3

Give your heart a break

.

.

.

Now here we are, so close yet so far, haven't i passed the test? When will you realize...That baby i'm not like the rest?

.

.

.

The avatar was fourteen now, her earth bending pal Bo was fourteen as well, and Mako being fifteen. Today was a very important day for Korra, her birthday. She tried to keep it low profile, so people wouldn't try so hard to get her presents or waste their money on her. She was to selfless for that, a truly honorable girl, and she had grown very pretty over the years. But very, very, VERY obvious to that fact. She didn't notice when people stared at her, not because she was the avatar, but because of her appearance. This didn't settle well with Mako and Bolin, Bolin not liking the way those men were staring at his little sister. Mako not liking it because of the way they stared down his gir-no the avatar, with dirty looks in there eyes and terrible thoughts to satisfy there fetish desires. It disgusted Mako, truly.

It just pissed the flaming fire bender off. Not that Korra knew, she was so naive it wasn't even funny, and he sighed in disappointment.

But she was Korra, there was no helping her behavior.

Mako sighed as he followed the young girl to her birthday destination, she gave him a smile and took his arm. He blushed, but she didn't notice, as she dragged him with her inside of the rink. Yes, rink, the rollerblading rink. The large turn out the lights and it glows roller rink, with strobe lights and everything. Cool shapes hanging from the ceiling, a disco ball in the middle that glowed whenever light hit it, and Korra stood in awe at the place, a few amount of people that had already showed up stood around the side of the entrance talking and putting on skates.

Mako didn't notice when she still held onto his hand with a blush covering her cheeks, not until they stood inside the cool rink, when she launched herself at an unsuspecting visitor, causing Mako to look at her with a confused expression.

"Iroh! You made it! Cap'n I missed you!" She announced as Iroh swung her around playfully, Iroh and her were familiare?

Iroh was a handsome young boy, about Mako's age, with slicked black hair, he was taller than her and he had golden eyes. Like himself.

"It's so good to see you to little avatar except...your not so little anymore. You've grown up since last time I saw you." Iroh smiled and embraced her, when they stopped spinning, Korra returned it to her old time friend

"Thanks..." She must've forgotten Mako was here, when he coughed awkwardly Korra gasped and let go of Iroh and grabbed Mako's arm tugging him forward towards an amused Iroh as she hugged his arm, unknowing to the effect she was having on him.

"Iroh this is Mako. Mako this is Iroh." She pushed Mako towards Iroh and started away "I'm going to get some skates, don't kill each other while I'm gone!" She waved and made a beeline for the concession's stand

Leaving a flustered Mako next to an amused Iroh.

"Um hi." Mako smiled and stuck his hands in his short pockets awkwardly

"I got a question for you Mako." Iroh began as Mako nodded to him "Do you like Korra?"

Mako's face turned red, Iroh chuckled at him and sighed.

"It's hard not to be, not with a girl like that." Iroh smirked leaned on the railing and tipped his flat bill hat, he wore skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with a skater jacket over it. Mako wore a pair of black shorts that went to his knees and a gray shirt, which was covered up by a sweat shirt, and for once he didn't wear his scarf...Surprise surprise

"Um er I mean no...I-I don't like Korra what gave you that idea?..." Mako muttered looking away

"Just wondering." Iroh smirked broader "I'm guessing I was right." He chuckled and started away "Well you better go get some skates, Korra won't let anyone go without skating tonight!" Iroh started away, skating onto the rink and got into the crowd, skating round everywhere in the rink

Mako sighed, knowing what Iroh said was true, made his way towards the concession's stand when he bumped into Bolin.

"I took the liberty of getting your skates bro!" Bo smiled and pushed them into his chest and ran or skated to the skating rink

Mako started putting on the shoes reluctantly, looking for a good seat. When there were benches with fuzzy wallpaper connected to the wall...well, everywhere. Mako took a seat near the corner and watched as everyone began skating with Korra in the middle of it all.

Everyone was skating, some people skating backwards, others trying to get the avatar to skate with them, but everyone was having fun. Except one certain fire bender that was to shy to ask for Korra's attention and not wanting to embarrass himself he merely sent her jealous looks and hoped she wouldn't see him. She didn't for a long while, going circles in the rink with friends, doing the limbo several times (which Korra fell on her butt after four rounds) until the next game Mako wasn't interested.

"Ok guys! We have one more game to play before we eat and open presents..." Korra's voice rang from the center of the skating rink "It's a scavenger hunt! I'm going to hide and whichever one of you guys can find will get a reward!" She smiled and her eyes met his, she smiled innocently her smile directed at him and him alone before she bended alot of mist into the room and disappeared without a trace.

Mako chuckled, there was no way anyone was gonna find Korra, this roller rink was HUGE and there were so many different rooms and so much space.

Mako stood and proceeded to skate around looking in rooms at people searching through...cupboards? Strange...

He sighed,

'Maybe I should try to find her?...She did smile at me...?' shifting he began seriously searching for her, thinking about where she would be comfortable yet hidden?...

'Those people looking in the cup boards are wrong, Korra doesn't like tight spaces...' He continued searching, spa room, game room, the rink, the snack room, the many other rooms until he groaned.

'I can't focus with all these people in here! Maybe if I get some fresh air I can clear my head...' He skated outside slowly, taking in the cool air with a satisfied grin as he looked up at the stars, so beautiful.

That's when he saw it, no her, he saw Korra sitting on top of the roof waving down at him with a goofy smile.

"Took you long enough flame-o!" She whispered as he made his way up on top of the roof, out of everyone's sight

Finally he was alone with Korra! No loud noises, no hidden places, no stupid flirting 'captain' fire bender. Just them, together, alone...Oh agni they were alone...

"Oh uh yeah!" He replied as she sat up from her laying position and faced him

"Mako?" She asked hesitantly

"Ya Korra? What's up?" Mako replied curiously

"Did you like the party? My parents threw it...I think there's way too many people..." She grumbled and took her hair down from their holds, beautiful brown locks flowed down and brushed her blue below the shoulder long sleeve shirt, underneath she wore short khaki shorts, which made her look really cute.

"Ya I agree." He mumbled looking away, she was making him tongue tied

"Let's go!" She stood up with a grin

"Wait what?"

"Let's go!"

"Go where?"

"Let's get away for a while!"

"Your crazy!"

"Its my damn birthday so hurry your ass up and come on!"

"Fine! No cursing Korra!"

Korra winked as she hugged his arm pulling him forward "Let's go flame-o!"

"What have I gotten myself into?..." He muttered before following her into the night

.

.

.

"Kabuto's? Seriously?" Mako smirked and walked in behind her, he looked around it was relatively empty

"Yes! Now bar or grill?" She smiled and pulled him up to the front with her, to a waitress standing to greet them

"Grill. I don't need you getting drunk on me." She chuckled and the waitress smiled kindly

"Korra and...Mako?...Table for two. Follow me." The kind waitress led them to a grill, it was large and silver, several other people sat around watching as the cook began setting up everything to cook

"You planned this?" Mako asked in awe

"I guess the avatar state predicts the future too." She sat down and he sat down next to her, both began looking at their menus

"Um I think I want the chicken combo..." She swallowed, she'd never tried anything here before, except the sushi

"Ok, I'll have the steak yakisoba." Mako started opening his napkin, placing the cloth on his lap as he began patiently waiting.

Korra gulped, she had never really ordered in a restraunt before, never really sat down and ate due to all her training. So she was twitchy and anxious, and very nervous not knowing if this was a friends dinner or a date (Which she doubted) or what...She hadn't expected him to agree to her proposal to be honest and now that he had...Now what?...She should step out, gather her thoughts, maybe ask Aang about dating, or something...

"Um I'll be right back..." She blushed and stood walking towards the front entrance and walked out. As soon as she stood outside in the quiet person less parking lot she slid down the wall she was leaning on and gulped

"Aang! Dude I need your help..." She steadied herself on the concrete and prayed to Agni that some miracle would save her, help her.

What she didn't expect was a pair of arms to find their way around her and hug her, she immediately got defensive and started struggling when a hot voice whispered in her ear.

"Korra...What's wrong you've been out here for a while...I got worried then I find you chanting to avatar Aang?.." He mumbled quietly, as she leaned into his hug stepping backwards closer to him

"Well you see...I've never been in a restaurant before..." Korra looked at the ground

"So?" He said surprising her "Just let me handle everything...I'll show you a good time." He smiled and gently tugged her "Let's go inside..." He guided her inside and she grinned followed him, sitting beside her and began showing her what to do

"Thank you Mako." Korra whispered as she watched the cook perform as he prepared their dinners, her eyes widening as he bended fire and the food cooked perfectly.

"No problem Korra. Happy birthday." He chuckled as the cook gave them their food.

They ate in silence for a while, until it was time to leave. Mako escorted her out after paying for their dinner, and they began walking back to the roller rink.

"I hope you had a good time."

"I did...Thanks to you." She replied, as Mako noticed her shaking, her exposed shoulders looking slightly paler than before.

~(A/N just cause I can I SOOO just wrote a sweatshirt scene! Oh so fluffy!) ~

"You ok?"

"I'm f-fine."

"You sure?...Here." Mako lifted his sweatshirt off and over his head before handing it to her, she slowly took it, and slipped it on over herself and smiled.

"Thanks Mako.."

"Your too proud for your own good, you know that right?" He muttered playfully, they arrived at the rink and went inside, everyone still searching for Korra stopped when they walked in.

"He found me." She shrugged nonchalantly

Echoes of dang it and other words rose around the room when Mako sighed.

"Come on Mako, follow me!" She started running into a room, him following her. It was empty.

"Ok so, I'm going to give you a reward so close your eyes!" She announced to him as he closed his eyes.

"Ok?" He mumbled, Korra involuntarily took a step forward, she knew what she wanted from him for her birthday but knew he would never kiss her. Even still she leaned closer, her lips a millimeter from his, he felt her breath on his lips as she felt his. So close...Yet so far...Haven't I passed the same test Asami did?...

She went away from him, that was the original reward she was going to give him but she chickened out. Korra was scared he would reject her, even though as she handed him a several gifts all he could think about was how close they were...

.

.

.

Ok I know I should've updated sooner but I've gone on way to many road trips to do it. Sooooo I wrote this yesterday and edited it today for all my little Makorra friends, this is full of FLUFFY FLUFF! Hope you guys liked it, R&R pwease!

Oh btw I was wondering if you guys wanted me to do the whole song or just to the chorus. Your call!

~~Love you all

~~Cood9!


	4. Chapter 4

Give your heart a break

.

.

.

Don't wanna break your heart,

Wanna give your heart a break,

I know your scared its wrong,

Like you might make a mistake,

But there's one life to live,

And there's no time to waste, to waste, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

.

.

.

The day after our young heroines birthday was a rough one, a certain male was stealing secret glance from across the room to her, doing so was hard when she was doing the exact same thing to the fire bender boy. When their eyes met they immediately would look away, but a few minutes later the would return to secretly taking each others image in, drinking in their presence as if he were a parched man and she was a well of fresh water.

Mako smiled, he had shared a special evening with Korra, only him. No one else could say they had taken her out or on her very first…Dare he say it?... Date…He doubted it was a date, it was just a meeting between two mutual friends who had no such feelings for one another….

He picked up a glass of water and drank some of it down slowly.

He was still thinking about the feeling of his lips from the night before, he had thought she would kiss him, should he go talk to her about it?...No, she wasn't much of a talker, she was more of a physical type of person. Showing her feelings instead of talking about them. Maybe he should go up to her, press her against the wall and start something? He didn't know what to do and it was killing him being so helpless and so out of control of his feelings.

"Hey excuse me." A voice whispered from Mako's shoulder, it sounded deeper and gruffer than his own voice "Yo dumb ass! Yes, you!"

"Huh?..." He mumbled quietly to himself as he excused himself and went into his room, he looked curiously at the voice.

Seated so pleased was himself, but it wasn't himself…It was a little man, that looked exactly like him, except with purple, flickering eyes and a black and red cloak tied around his small body. On his back, a pair of webbed wings sprouted and spikes grew out of the tips of the wings.

"Mako its me bro! Bolin!" Another voice spoke, calling himself Bolin, and of course on his other shoulder was a mini Bolin. With those same green eyes, a stocky form, and an innocent smile. He waited patiently as Mako inspected the little creature, wearing a white satin cloak and a gray sash to tie it. He had the most adorable fluffy white wings, and a small halo shined over his head, just a small horns and a forked tail stood out of the other 'Mako'.

"You gotta tell her how you feel bro, hug her gently or something romantic." The sweet monotone voice spoke wistfully as the Mako mini-me glared at Bo.

"Um…Who are you? And why the hell are you on my shoulder?" Mako sat down on his bed and looked extremely confused as the two figures flew out in front of him

"I'm Lust baby. Your frequently occurring feelings are all me dude! I'm here to-" Lust was cut off by Bolin

"I'm the virtue of patience, the you that should wait for the perfect moment to show her how you feel. We're here to give you a choice." Bolin A.K.A 'Patience' smiled warmly and confused Mako

"You need to tell Korra you like her and that you-" Patience began

"Wanna fu-" Lust tried cutting off

"Lust shut up! I'm trying to teach Mako how to win a girl's heart." Patience whispered

"I'm trying to teach old Mako how to please a woman here! Now Mako what you do is, you push her up against a wall and whisper in her ear-" Lust began seductively

"EEW! Lust shut up! Mako doesn't need to f-f…" Patience blushed and stuttered

"I believe the word is fuck my dear patience." Mako looked at the two arguing and scratched his head

'What have I gotten myself into?...' He thought red faced and embarrassed

"Don't say that Mako doesn't need to…Fu-The EFF word…To show Korra he cares about her. Sleeping with woman isn't right!" Patience ranted to a smirking Lust

"Your only saying that cause you can't get laid. At least I have the attraction to do it, even if it is bad." Lust spit his tongue out at Patience and Patience just sighed

"Mako, your not seriously going to sleep with Korra then leave her are you?...She's such a sweet, naïve, and innocent girl…You can't do that to her!" Patience was starting to get upset

"As I was saying, you whisper in her ear-" Lust began

"Ok look, its Mako's choice we should let him choose!"

"But he ain't choosing."

"He should!"

"But he isn't, so I'm choosing for him."

"No your not! I am!"

"No I am!"

"No I am!"

"No i-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Mako held his head bowed and groaned as he laid down on the bed, the two miniature forms disappearing as he heard a voice call him

"Um are you ok Mako…You sound, er, uset?..." Korra's voice asked him as she took a step inside his room, the avatar was holding a book as she held a sheepish grin on her lips

Mako flinched in surprise "Oh uh hey Korra! No, I'm just a little stressed is all." He stood up and smiled trying to show her he was indeed fine

"Oh but Mako if your stressed maybe I could help you! I've been catching up on my water bending books,and I was just reading anatomy." She smiled, what were you reading about anatomy? He shuttered

"I helped Iroh out before when he was worked up about becoming a captain at a young age. He never stopped asking me to do it again but…It's a one time thing." What did you do to Iroh that involved anatomy Korra, by Agni if you-

"Just sit back and relax. But you gotta take your shirt off." She walked in, with a cheerful smile on her face, as she pushed him down on his bed. Afterwards, walking back to the door, she locked and closed it, then walked back ver to a still shirt wearing Mako.

"I can't do it right if your still wearing your shirt." She sighed in sligh annoyance

"I never agreed to this Korra-"

"Ugh fine I'll take it off of you!" Korra huffed and sat herself on his lap, shifting her weight as she struggled to pull his shirt off of him. Obviously she wasn't winning, Mako held his shirt down while warding off her hands.

She sighed, and before he knew it, Korra was laying plush against him as he began to blush.

"If you don't take your shirt off I will burn it off." She threatened "All I'm going to do is massage your back dammit!" Korra half whined half threatened as she pouted. Her lip justing out as her face puckered up in the cutest sad face she could muster.

"Fine!" He looked away, he couldn't resist how cute she looked and lightly pushed her off of him. He took off his shirt and flipped onto his stomach and before he could resist, she was straddling his back, both her legs on either side of his hips. Slowly she began kneading his shoulder, a content sigh escaped his lips as she loosened his feel on reality.

Her hand was wonders as she rubbed, tugged, and rolled on his knotted back.

"Gosh Mako, maybe I should do this more often, you have knots everywhere…" She mumbled as she let her fingers glide across his aching back and unwind him entirely.

"Nnn…." He mumbled as she smirked, she loved feeling like she had him tied around her finger, and without her knowing she did. Every movement she massaged him with felt wonderful, and his nerves began relaxing until he felt like he was about to go to sleep. He felt himself drifting off, quickly, and let out a soft yawn which made Korra smile.

"Just let go Mako, give yourself a break, I'll take care of you." She mumbled leaning over to whisper in his ear

"O…K…" He whispered in return as he slowly let himself nod off.

As she slid off his ack she felt him moan quietly, like he missed her warmth. She chuckled,

"If only you kne how much I care about you." She closed her eyes, bent over and kissed his cheek, her face turned a blush and she snuck out the door.

What she didn't know was after she left, he whispered in his dream,

"I love you too…Korra…" He mumbled in his sleep before cuddling his pillow

.

.

.

EEK! I love all your reviews, author alerts, and fave story alerts! You guys are amazing! I was thinking about writing another story having to do with one word prompts and song lyrics. Would you guys like that?...If you would, could you send me some? I'll dedicate it to ou, and say it was your idea and all that fun stuff but just curious.

So I know a few of you want me to do the whole song, please tell me cause if you don't I might leave it at this…

Oh and today, I know I'm blabbing on but, I went to a Chilis, and I drew a picture for the St Jude Children's Research hospital. Its uploaded on facebook. It should be on but I'm not sure. Could you guys check it out and like the picture for me? Tell me if it looks ok? The web address is; chilis476

Love you all! R&R Please :3

~~Love Cood9


	5. Chapter 5

Give your heart a break

.

.

.

On Sunday,

You went home,

Alone,

There were tears in your eyes,

I called your…Cellphone…My love,

But you did not reply.

.

.

.

Korra looked at Bolin like he had a grown two heads and said he was Agni herself. He had to be joking…There was no freaking way Mako would…Would, with that bitch that-that sorceress, that fiend!...

"I'm not lying Korra…Mako's actually going out on the town with…her…" Bolin had a smile on his face, the sixteen year old boy was grinning widely as he lept over and hugged her

"Isn't it great? Our lil guy is finally growing up and becoming a man…" Nows my chance to ask Kay out….

"UGH! But did it have to be with her?...Shes-shes…SHES A FRIKIN DEVIL IN AN ANGELS BODY!" Korra practically screamed as she yanked on his t-shirt towards her, poor Bolin knocked towards her, their heads bumped and he groaned

"Agni Korra…If I didn't know any better I would think you were his mother or something…." He rubbed his head gently, kneading out the pain "Anyways, while hes out why don't we go out someplace? I know how much you love go out cause you rarely ever get to." Bolin smirked, hitting a soft spot in Korra's armor, she was really sweet and innocent underneath the hard and avatar bad ass exterior. She loved sweets like everyone else, enjoyed being flattered, yet was still shy and naïve. Some of the few reasons Bolin had gained a crush on the flaming girl with the fiery attitude, she was just like him. Fun, lovable, and cute of course, Korra and him would make a good pair, a smart pair at that. Both of noble blood, and politicially…He would let her handle that, but essentially, if they were to maybe become an item….

"Oh, uh I'm not so sure…" She mumbled looking away, she had deep feelings for Mako and going out on the town with his little brother seemed kind of…Low for her…

"But Korra, your one of the most fun, awesome, and amazing girl I've ever met! Come on! It'll be fun, just some fun between two friends!" Bolin smiled brightly at his idea. Knowing he was going to persuade her because of the blush sprinting her cheeks and the way her eyes inadvertently looked down and away from him.

"You really feel that way about me?" She asked quietly as her blue met his green, he is sweet energetic green eyes.

"Of course! I would never lie to you!" He chanted, the sixteen year old ruffled her hair playfully and stood up

"Now, after we ask Senna and Tonraq, which I'm sure they won't mind, then we can go around…I dunno…Six, or seven?" Bolin began walking out of the dining room with a shake of his head and a wink he was off

"Oh uh ok…" Korra smiled with a blush dusted across her cheeks, why couldn't she feel the way she felt with his brother, why not for him? He was so sweet, kind, he liked her…Obviously…But, damn, the fates had cursed her…

Korra stood up and dusted off her shirt, a blue spaghetti strap tank top, sky blue, and her capris. She loved the color blue and…Mako had once said she looked good in the color, in merely a friendly way. Damn it, she was thinking of Mako again, Bo think of Bo, Bolin wanted a date with her, so be it…Maybe it would distract her from the fierce, loyal fire bender she had fallen so deeply in love with. Yes, she would…Use…Bolin for her own uses, how low, disgusting…But, he was the only one who could save her from her hell, Bolin would help her out.

She walked out and into her parents bedroom, informed them of what she and Bolin would be doing later, and left with their approval. She sighed and walked into her room and chose some clothes she would wear later, to attempt to look good. She slipped into her personal bathroom and took off her current clothes, covering herself up in embarrassment at the immodesty, and slipped into the shower. The shower head was a shower hose, and as she turned it on she felt the steam form and warm her to the core. A smile played her lips as she embraced it and bended the water across her skin, slickening it with the water and the sweat that formed on her from the heat. She lathered her body with body wash, cleansed her hair with shampoo, and softened it with conditioner. Her body smelled like mint and jasmine, as a girl should, she stopped bending and let the water hit her in streams.

After finishing up, she wrapped a towel around her body and closed the shower door behind her, walking in the bathroom filled with mist and steam, she heard the door open. She flushed and immediantly sighed when she saw her pet dog enter.

Naga, a pure white polar bear dog, walked in and gave her a goofy grin. Korra smirked before dousing the dog with water from the sink and proceeded to attacking her with fur wash and grooming utensils, the dog bending right back at her master, but playfully. Naga was a polar bear dog after all, she had grown up around water benders her whole life, she had learned by teaching herself how to bend. Though she rarely used it unless worse came to worse.

Right now her life of being dirty was in danger.

Still the avatar won and cleaned Naga up to look truly magnificent, fur shining, claws cleaned from underneath the nail, and paws soft instead of rough and weathered.

Korra got out of the shower and walked into her room, holding her clothes while she stepped out and sat down on her bed. She thought she heard a creak of her door, but ignored it, she stood and began peeling off her towel, when she saw him.

"Huh?.." Was her dumb reply as she looked lazily at the intruder in her bedroom, to see it was a fire bender, a fire bender with tears streaming down his eyes. His eyes widened as he noticed her towel droop down to her hips and her hair not cover her entire chest, Mako stared for a moment before Korra exclaimed in an embarrassing fury.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU SICKO? GET OUT, CLOSE YOUR EYES, SOMETHING DAMMIT!" She yelled with a red face as she covered herself up with her hands and turned her back to him, she heard him stifle a tear with a sniffle as he darted out the room

"Wait…He was…Crying…Mako never cries…" She mumbled, her anger forgotten, replaced with concern for her friend. She slipped on a dark blue halter and a white mini skirt and proceeded to run to Mako's room.

"Mako?" She banged on the door "Please open up!" She exclaimed, she had never seen Mako cry before. Something was wrong…Did that bitch of a woman hurt him? If she had she would pay with her life for it. Korra swore to herself.

"Go…Away…Korra…" She heard him mutter quietly, his voice a cracking mess

"Don't make me bust open the door…" she wouldn't do that, she was already planning how she would get in, there was a window that connected to his room on the other side. If she could climb up from outside…

"I know you wont." He said dangerously as she darted down the hall, heading outside to try to reach the window, she looked up and a growl escaped her lips as she threw herself up and began scaling the wall…

.

.

.

SOOOOOO yeah… not a very eventful chapter except the whole Mako crying bit and the Korralin/Borra fluff…That wont last for long…Sorry for the short and late update, again summer, vacation UGH! Writings hard when your out and about with your folks, so please R&R when you read this. I don't need them but they help the updates come faster.

I wanna thank Makorra123 for always sticking with my stories..It means a lot :D and I wanna thank everyone else who has ever reviewed and/or has favorite or story alerted. I LOVE you guys!

Hope this satisfies you for now, until I can write a decent MAKORRA chappie!

Bye for now

~~Love Cood9

P.S. I was thinking of giving them an actual romantic scene…Like with kissing an stuff….What do u guys think about that?...


	6. Chapter 6

Give your heart a break

.

.

.

The world is ours,

If you want it,

You can take it.

If you just take my hand.

.

.

.

It hurt, the bricks she was hauling herself up with were cutting and bruising her hands, scraping her knees as she lifted herself up as quickly as she could to his window. Stupid house had to be two freaking stories high…At least she was a good rock climber, that helped her out as she searched for the small indents and crevices in the brick where she could put her hands to help with the climb. But what would she do once she got up there?...The window was probably locked, and he probably wouldn't answer it if she asked him to, kindly or menacingly. He was too stuborn of a person, even if he knew she could help him, he wouldn't accept it. He would just take it as charity and push her away. As usual.

She growled as her hand slipped on a brick and her hand was sliced, through the skin, near to the bone, and she winced in pain. "Mako…This is all your fault…" She moaned as she continued climbing, straining her open and cut up muscles as she hefted herself to the stupid window. She groaned as she slipped and cut herself on the brick, again, except this time it was the side of her waist.

"Dammit…This was one of my nicer shirts…" She exclaimed grumpily, scaling it faster and in more pain

She banged on it exclaiming "Mako! Open the window! Please!" She growled as she hunched over the pedestal on his window frame, just barely clinging to it. If she fell, she would break something, maybe even die. So if he didn't let her in, they both would be sorry..

That's when he surprised her, he slowly made his way to the window and gasped as he saw her hanging there for dear life.

"Idiot!" He muttered as he swung the window inwards and she fell in, falling on him.

"Mako…Mako are you ok?" Korra asked pushing herself to her knees, still sitting on him

"You almost died getting up to my window and your asking ME if I'm ok?...You really are selfless…Crazy Korra…" He smiled genuinely to her with a tender look in his eyes. She looked at him with a perplexed expression, he was acting weird and nonmako like…Did Asami like hit him on the head too hard or something?

"Um are you ok?" She asked skeptically as she looked at him, poking his cheeks and looking deeply at him.

"Yeah why?...You worried about little old me?" He smirked as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her cockily

"Well…Yes…" She looked away from him solemnly "But since your ok I guess I'll just- Nnn…" She mumbled clutching her hand that was still bleeding.

"Korra are you?..." Mako looked down at her hand in concern and finally took her in, her body was cut up and the hand she was holding so tight was bleeding. She was in too much pain to heal herself,and since it was one of her hands that were injured she couldn't concentrate on the water.

"Korra? Let me see your hand…Why the hell did you climb up here? Idiot!" He muttered taking her hand away from her, inspected it, and stood up. Picking up the surprised avatar bridal style and carrying her to his personal bathroom.

"What a secluded place…" She winced with a small grin "Got something on your mind big boy?" She joked as she winced as he gripped the side of her waist, the blood still leaking as he frowned. Mako stood up, after placing her gently against the side of his table (Yes he has a table in the bathroom :3 Just cause) flipping open his closet door he got out bandages and Neosporin and other first aid things nd sat down beside her.

"You're an idiot. You know that right." He sighed as he touched her halter, blushing massively

"You've said that, three times now. Ugh…" Korra felt him grab her hand and gently began cleaning the wound, she growled and tried to tug her arm away but he sighed and merely held her hand steady as he continued the ministrations. He dabbed her cut and wrapped her hand in bandage.

"Just hold still…Korra…" He sighed as he leaned forward and looked at her face to face "Erm, uh Korra…I need you to take your halter off…" He blushed as she sighed

"Whatever." She put one of her hands over his eyes and unzipped her halter, groaning as she turned away and uncovered his eyes he looked down at her bare back with a crimson on his face, he touched her back softly, taking in the feel of her skin as he felt the giant cut in her skin and held his cloth to the cut. He slowly rubbed and he soaked up the blood, he felt her flinch at his touch as he put medicinal products on it before wrapping it.

"K-korra…." He blushed as she turned to face him, her face innocent and her body matching it. She smiled.

"Could I borrow one of your shirts please?..." She asked still smiling

"W-Why?...I mean, don't you have, a uh shirts in your room?" He stuttered, the thought of Korra wearing his clothing was an embarrassing thought

"Cause I'm not in the mood to get up and get it. If you could just let me borrow one of yours, I would thank you. Possibly." Korra sighed, the boy couldn't take a hint

"Oh uh sure!" Mako smiled as he stood up, jogged to his closet, and pulled out a long sleeve gray shirt, with buttons going down the soft material to half way down the shirt. He dropped it on her head before leaving and closing the bathroom door, giving her some privacy.

"Hmm…Not bad." She slipped the loose material on and it fit her almost perfectly, she sighed in contentment "Feels nice to wear something more comfortable than usual." She stood up slowly and made her way to the door with a small grin on her face, even if it hurt she didn't care. She still had a few questions for the stubborn fire bender.

"Makoooooo!" She exclaimed

"What? You know I would've helped you out if you had asked." He pat her head with a smirk, she was shorter than him by a few inches now.

"Ugh! I need to know, what happened?" She trotted in front of him and looked up at him seriously

"Huh?..." His dumb reply

"Why the hell did you walk in on me and why were you crying? You never cry." She questioned pushing closer

"I…I wasn't-"

"Don't you lie to me Mako! What did she do to you?"

"What did who do to me?"

"You know who!" Korra shouted

"No I don't Korra what are you talking about?" He shouted back

"Asami Sato dammit! What did she do to you?" Korra glared at him in disgust, the name rolled off her tongue. Asami Sato…

"Asami didn't do anything to me Korra…" Mako looked away guiltily, he wasn't going to admit why he had walked in on her crying

"Liar! If it wasn't her than what else could've put you like that, I don't know what could make you like this! Now, what did she do?" Korra growled in frustration

"She didn't do anything Korra!"

"Than-"

"You Korra! Dammit its you!" Mako shouted at her, she winced and cowered back. Tears stinging her eyes as she backed away

"Oh…I get it…" She looked down with clenched fists "Since I'm the reason you've been acting this way…I'll just go." She spat and sprinted out the door, slamming it behind her

"Wait Korra!" Mako exclaimed, trying to follow her but he stopped midway panting, she had run too fast for him to catch up

"Korra…I-i…" He began and looked down, great, he was hurting her…He was hurting the girl he was so fond of and close to, his best friend…The girl he had been in love with for…Forever…

She ran, she had run as fast as her legs could carry her to her room and she locked her door with a slam. He was so mean, she was just worried about him. Then he had to go and tell her it was her fault he was like that, what the hell did she do? Nothing that's what!

"I'm hungry dammit." She growled as she took off her skirt and put on a pair of short shorts, almost covered up by his shirt. Oh yeah…She was still wearing his shirt…It smelled like him…

"Food. I need to eat something, anything, just to get my mind off of him!"She announced to no one in particular as she stormed out her room.

.

.

.

Updated! In a day! WHOOP WHOOP! So whats up guys? Hope this pleases you all. I was wondering if you guys thought this was ok? Yes Mako was being a doosh, I'll be fixing that next chapter, when he finally confesses he loves her or something, then I'll screw it up by betrothing him to Asami or something. :P Well if you guys got any ideas just say 'em! Love you all!

~~Cood9


	7. Chapter 7

Give your heart a break

(I don't usually write authors notes in the beginning but for the guest tht helped me come up with the idea...I thank u! This chappie is dedicated to the guest who talked about how Makogetting married was a cliche, well I agree. That idea you gave me helped this be born. So thx :3! )

.

.

.

There's no turning,

Back now,

Baby try to understand.

.

.

.

Food. Korra smirked, she had done it. Raided the kitchen in an attempt to distract her mind from being heart broken and humiliated.

Well...Two could play at this game, he picked a fight with the wrong avatar. She ALWAYS won, and a brooding fire bender wasn't going to change that. To hell if he thought he would, she was the avatar dammit and he had to deal with it.

She smiled as she took out some leftovers from the night before and heated it up in the microwave, as she stood she had a devious thought.

Iroh...

.

.

.

Iroh, the captain of the army, stood in front of the modest home that was the avatars. He smiled, he had been invited some time ago to visit because, well, he missed his little avatar. They hadnt hung out in forever since her birthday. She had probably forgotten he was coming so he would be able to surprise her, was that boy with the school girls crush with Korra yet? If not, he could cause a little trouble and maybe help the avatar out, he understood the girl better than she thought and it pleased him to know that.

He knocked, and heard foot steps coming to answer the door. A girl slowly opened it, her brown hair in a ponytail, she wore a gray long sleeve shirt with most of the buttons down near the half way point and she wore shorts that you could barely see under the shirt. The shirt that looked to big to be hers, he looked up at her again and noticed her lips shaped in an 'O' as she stared at him.

"Iroh?..." She spoke as her lips smiled "IROH!" She yelled and jumped at him, her arms out stretched as he caught her in a long hug.

"Korra calm down!" He grinned at the girl as Senna, Tonraq, and those two brothers came into view. Surprised at her yelling.

"Korra are you- Iroh?...Your here!" Senna smiled and whispered softly "Welcome."

"I can take your bag son!" Tonraq smirked and went forward hugging Iroh and Korra together.

"Welcome home." Korra whispered quietly in the captains ear, Iroh noticed the two brothers looking surprised. The green eyed one was smiling, understanding, while the golden eyed one glared with a look of intense jealousy. Still hadn't made his move had he? Well, Korra wasn't going to wait forever...

"Come on Iroh, let me show you round the house. We've changed some stuff since you've been away." She pulled them both out of her fathers reach and held his arm tugging him forward "Come on!" She exclaimed excitedly as she began running into the house with him.

.

.

.

Mako looked away as Korra pulled Iroh inside, his heart lurched. She looked so happily with the older fire bender, when they found her she was hugging him.

"It's not like there getting married or anything..." Mako muttered under his breath

"Did you say something bro?" Bolin asked as he began walking back to his room "Looks like my date with Korras ruined." Bolin frowned, date? They were going to go on a date?

"Date? What date?" Mako gaped at his younger brother

"Oh it's nothing..." Bolin blushed and made a beeline for his room

"Wait bro!" Mako followed his brother inside as Bolin closed the door

"Look it was nothing, I was just gonna take her out on the town. We were gonna go eat out than go hang out somewhere. No biggie." Bolin shrugged nonchalantly at the pleasant thought of being with the avatar

"She agreed to it?...Bo..." Mako looked down "I'm terrible." he sighed

"Ok, what you do this time." He patted the bed and stood up to grab a chair and his clip board, this wasn't the first time Mako had come to him about his problems.

"Well you see, remember when I told you I was going to tell Korra how I felt today..." He began

"This can't be good..." Bolin wrote something down

"When I was with Asami, she kissed me," scribble "and well...When she did all I could think about was Korra...So afterwards I ran home, I was, um, crying...See I had hurt myself on the way back," Mako showed Bo a burn on his side "Triads, no biggie, anyway I came home and I was going to go talk to Korra but I sort of walked into her room without knocking and she was...in a towel..." He gulped as Bolin eyed him

"You saw Korra...Naked?..." Bolin stuttered not sure whether to be disgusted or proud he survived the incident

"N-No...T-the towel j-just slipped a bit and, look that's not important!" Mako blushed as Bolin smiled

"My big bros becoming a man...Thank Agni!" Bolin grinned and nudged him "And? Please continue brother dear."

"So she told me to close my eyes or get out or something dammit, so I sprinted out and locked the door. She came after me and I refused to let her in," Bolin sighed In irritation and muttered something about being a stupid fire bender "So she er climbed up through the window and she was hurt so I helped her out-"

"So that's why she's wearing your shirt!" Epiphany! "I thought you two had finally-"

"Ok going on!" Mako exclaimed flustered as he shifted on he bed "I wrapped her up and then out of no where she asked what was wrong with me, asking what Asami had done to me to make me cry. She didn't know I was burned so...She kept going, I looked away and that's when she asked what the hell was wrong with me so I kinda said..."

"Said?"

"You?..." Mako looked down as his brother stared at him

"You really are an idiot, she's your problem? I thought you liked her." Bolin scribbled another thing swiftly

"I do but-"

"Then why did you say that?"

"I didn't mean-"

"Mako! Seriously! You just really hurt her! Why would you say that?" Bolin looked deeply at him

"Because I..." Mako swallowed "I said it because she is my problem. I can't and I won't ever find another girl like her because she's the only one I want...she is my problem but...she the only solution...It just slipped...Then she ran out and then ya..." Mako looked down at his sudden out burst, unlocking to Bolin his deepest secret

"Dude you are deep." The earth bender grinned widely "You need to fix things with her, have you see the way Iroh and her get along? If you want her, you better go get her." Bolin proceeded and Mako looked up confused

"Now!"

"Yes sir!" Mako ran out the room to find Korra in the large home

.

.

.

She had showed Iroh to the guest room and told him if he needed anything just to ask her, if he needed anything then to just wake her up. They had discussed many things, including her love life, and they had began speaking about it. Iroh coming up with a brilliant plan on how to charm a man and such.

Korra began walking back to the living room, she had left a snack there and she didn't want Naga to take it, so she began walking happily to the room. A smile lighting up around her.

That was until she saw the stoic king himself.

"What do you want? The problem wants her snack so please get out of her way." Korra spat angrily as he stepped in between her destination and her, her happy mood forgotten.

"Korra. Right now I'm going to explain. You are going to listen." He said dangerously, Korra looked at him in surprise, his voice sounded deep...It was making her anger die down and her eyes look curiously up into his. His were a mixture of emotions, all fleeting wildly, not sure which was dominating.

She shook her head, she was not going to let him beat her. Not if she had a say in it, so Korra immediately backed away, scanning for exit routes. If he got to close she might swoon, he looked so...so...

"Ugh! Get a grip girl!" She thought harshly as he advanced closer, dammit she was backing into a wall

This was a new side of the boy, no, the man she had known for so long.

"Korra the reason I said you were a problem was because," Her back was to the wall, one step closer and he would be pressed against her. One hand planted itself on the wall behind her as she leaned as far back as she could. ",Was because your honestly my problem...I cant ever stop thinking about you. Whenever I'm with Asami, I think of you. When she tries to kiss me or tries to get closer, I imagine you..." Korra gasped, where was this coming from?...There was no way he liked her, no way in hell... "Korra...Your the problem but...Your my only solution..." He leaned closer, Agni he was so close, his breath smelled like mint, oh such intoxicating mint

"Knock it off." She demanded fearfully, her voice not as intimidating as it should've been "This is some crude fucking joke Mako! You have to be fucking drunk or some shit!"She managed, doing her best to not believe what he had said to her

He looked surprised, as if he thought this would happen, and sighed.

"You really are stubborn...fine..." Mako smirked and leaned his lips near her ear "Want me to prove it?" He whispered seductively, causing a shiver to course down her spine.

"M-mako?..." She gasped as her face heated up, she felt his tongue on her neck and she suppressed a groan.

"S-stop...I don't...Like to be...Used..." She choked as his hands found their way around her back, he hugged her and rested his chin on the crevice in her neck.

"I will do what you want to prove it..." His voice was silky, so gentle now...Was his feelings...real?...

Korra was so lost...She didn't know what to do...

.

.

.

Hello almighty people of ! I present to you a lovely cliffhanger! I know you ALL were waiting for them to be together so now, I'm debating whether or not to actually go through and put them together or to make Iroh intervene...What should happen in the next chappie? I think the next one they will finally kiss...If that's ok with you guys?

:3 Any comments?Questions? Requests?

infamous3: Yes, I'm gonna put that in the next chappie or so...I think I'll make Mako say it to convince her or something. ;3

lilyannhuang6700: NOOO DON'T KNOCK URSELF OUT! I WILL SUPPLY MAKORRA! :D

Raelicia: Idk still thinking bout it, I may...

And cut! Thank u to the rest of my reviewers as well! I love you guys! You guys are such an inspiration! Love ya!

~~Love Cood9

P.S. NOOO IT'S ALMOST OVERRR, IM GONNA MISS THIS STORYYYY


	8. Chapter 8

Give your heart a break

.

.

.

(Chorus)

When your lips are on my lips,

And our hearts beat as one,

But you slip out of my fingertips

Every time you run...

.

.

.

Black...Hair...Face...Lips...So close...

Breathe, in, out, in, out...

"M-Mako...I don't know if I should...Be..." She muttered as her hands held onto the wall, supporting her knees, that were threatening to buckle.

"...Trust me. When have I ever let you fall?" He smiled as he took her in his arms, holding her weight, she was lighter than he thought...

Red faced, flushed, flustered, and confused, very confused...It was late, and her mind wasn't processing what was happening, Iroh, she needed Iroh to help her cause obviously he was intoxicated or something...The Mako she knew didn't care about her like this...She had always wished but...

"Korra?..." Iroh the seconds voice rang, he was looking for her, she heard Mako curse under his breath.

"Korra, seriously...I need you to know that I-" Mako started but was interrupted by Iroh

"Um I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Iroh looked straight at Korra

"No, of course not..." Korra slipped out of Makos reach "What do you need?..." She walked over to him and began herding him out of the room, before leaving she sent Mako an apologetic look.

She honestly had wanted to kiss him, but then Iroh had walked in and she wasn't just gonna kick him out...

"Korra. Do you like him?" Iroh said suddenly

"Eh?..." Korra jumped in surprise "W-Why do ya ask that?" She swatted her hand trying to dismiss his question when he merely replied

"If you do then why didn't you kiss him?" Iroh looked down at her with a smirk

"W-well...Cause he's probably just trying to play with my emotions, he's drunk or something." She looked away with a blush

"What if I told you I over heard his brother and him talking, about you?" Iroh began pushing a flustered Korra back towards the living room

"I doubt it..."

"Go ask him, he really likes you, you know, now go back out there and show him he wasn't wrong!" Iroh pushed her back inside the living room, her unaware of where she was

"What are you implying?" She responded getting a strange look from Mako

"Just go back and prove it!" Now Mako had a really strange look on his face but Korra still didn't see him

"But that's embarrassing! He's probably just just drunk or something and in the morning he won't remember anything..." She struggled against Iroh "Please don't make me! I'm not good at stuff like-" She turned and saw him, he was staring at her with amusement and eating her snack

"Not good at?" He asked nonchalantly with a casual grin

"Uh eh uh er I-Iroh said er-" She turned looking for Iroh but he had disappeared "Dammit Iroh!" She gasped as she realized Mako was eating her snack

"My food!" She muttered as she ran over to the fire bender and tried to take It back "Give it!" She mumbled trying to use his shoulders for a boost to get to her desired treat

"Why should I give it back? And what were you and Iroh talking about Mmm?" He held it up higher from her

"J-just give it back!" She blushed still trying to jump to retrieve her food

"What did Iroh want Korra?" He asked again this time with a slightly tighter tone

"H-he said n-nothing nothing at all!" She retorted, stuttering slightly as she still jumped trying to grab the snack pack he was still holding away from her

"Li-ar." He handed her her food and stared deeply down at her "I heard part of what you two were talking about, according to you I'm drunk?..."

"That's the only thing that could describe your behavior, your er-" She stopped as he bent over and hugged her close "Current behavior, you would never do this to me if you were sober." She replied bluntly and took a bite of the food

"Why not?" Mako asked curiously

"Because I've showed you Sooo many times that I liked you and you always just rejected me." She shrugged and began pulling him out of the living room towards his room, putting down her snack as she began leading him forward

"You have?" He let her pull him but seriously thought about it

"I am not having this conversation with you right now Mako. If you remember this when your sober, then we'll talk." She groaned and opened his door pulling him in with her

"Since I'm drunk," He pulled on her hair and untied the hair tie, letting her long hair flow out and around her "Your much more attractive with your hair down." He whispered in her ear as she pushed him down on his bed with a sigh

"Sleep!"Korra demanded as she started to turn around and walk out when her wrist was grabbed, tightly

"But why don't you stay?" He gave her a puppy dog look that she tried to resist

"Because if I sleep here tonight with you, someone may come in and see it and...Think something else happened..." She sighed patiently as she tried to get out of the hold, but dammit he was holding her wrist like his life depended on it

"Then let them think whatever." He pulled her down next to him with a thud, she tensed up as he wrapped himself around her, her cheeks tinting softly and her body lay flexed

"Korra just stay, one night won't kill you." He grinned, he wasn't gonna let her leave anyways, he was too happy for that. She liked him, she just thought he was intoxicated. Well in the morning he would fix that up. But for now, he would just enjoy the company she was now willingly giving, well not exactly willingly...yet...

"One night flame-o in the morning this will be all your fault." Korra growled as she forced her body to calm down, though she tried she was still on edge

And before she could say no, she felt him turn her so they were facing each other, and he kissed her. The one thing they had both wanted to do for so long but were to scared of rejection to do it. What possessed Mako to do this he wasn't so sure himself, but on a brave spike he had decided to spin the vulnerable avatar around and sweep in

The kiss was soft yet passionate, he simply wanted her to feel that he cared, that he wanted her too, that he really did love her.

She gasped, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, when he pushed their lips closer together sticking part of his tongue in her mouth carelessly as she continued gasping.

She was surprised to begin with when he kissed her and then when he started missing her like this?...Though she hadn't ever done this before, she was not one to give up easily, so to fight back she embarrassingly met his challenge with her own as she replied with her own mouth.

Drunk or not he was a good kisser...

"M-Mako...S-stop it's late...Sleep, I'll stay if we just go to sleep..." She mumbled as she felt him frown against her skin

"Fine..."

.

.

.

Yay! And dang...one or two more chapters til it's done D: I'm so saddd! I really enjoyed writing this, it was different but I just had to try it, and honestly I don't think it turned out that bad...You guys opinion? What do you guys think of it? Should I do this with another song?...Just out of curiosity. I love all my followers and I'm really thankful you guys have read, reviewed, alerted and such! Thank you! What do you guys want to happen in the next chapter? I might just do it for ya depending on the request ;3

~~Love ya

~~Cood9


	9. Chapter 9

Give your heart a break

.

.

.

(Chorus)

Cause you've been hurt before,

I can see it in your eyes.

You try to smile it away,

Some things you cant disguise.

Don't wanna break your heart,

Maybe I could ease the ache,

So let me give your heart a break.

.

.

.

She readjusted herself, she remembered falling asleep in a bed. Her bed? Yeah, probably...

She nuzzled whatever was next to her and used it as a full body pillow, it was warm and she loved warmth. She curled herself on, around, anything to contain the warmth, it felt so nice...

That's when she remembered a certain incident involving a bearer of warmth and she sat up panting.

Around her was a room, hers or not she didn't care at the time, she needed to cool off...

Still half conscience she walked into the bathroom, stripped, and slipped inside. Korra turned the switch and cold water sprayed down on her in jets, she sighed in pleasure, her body and mind slowly waking up.

When she began shampooing that's when she realized that the scent wasn't what she usually used...This smelled more, masculine?...It smelled good, but, not familiar...No, it was familiar, just not the smell she was used to...

Then it clicked.

Mako.

"Oh Agni!" She thought as she looked around, this was his bathroom, she had to get out. Now!

She would've but then she heard a rustling sound. Oh damn it why me?

He must still be half asleep too...She choked as she heard foot steps enter the bathroom, awfully close to the shower door...

Then it left, the footsteps died down until they had exited the room entirely, shutting the door behind it. She gasped, dried herself, then slipped on the clothes she had been wearing earlier. Now ready to leave she exited the bathroom and darted for her room, once entering she breathed.

"No...I can't...Please don't remember last nights conversation..." She begged the gods as she thought about Mako kissing her and divulging information she believed to be made up.

"Ugh...I need to face him...Or just act like nothing happened?..." She mumbled shedding her clothes and picking out a baggy top and sweat pants

Why is life so hard?...So damn frigin hard?...It's not fair at all.

Korra was thinking tensely as she walked out of her room again, confident that she could handle whatever he threw at her.

Maybe she would act like nothing had happened or, act like he had had a dream and not know what he was talking about. He would have no proof!...unless he asked Bolin or the newest jerk bender to a long line of jerk benders aka Iroh, who decided to make her do this. Ugh!

Korra sighed, and walked out of the room looking bored, hiding her anxiety under a calm and collected demeanor. She walked into the kitchen and towards the oven, it was seven thirty in the morning, yikes.

She was about to go back to her room when she saw Bolin walk in, happy and bubbly as ever she smiled.

"Hey Bo, want me to make you breakfast?" Korra asked with a smile

"Depends, what are ya making? Cause if your making sea prunes or whatever there called I want none of that." He said playfully as he walked over and slung an arm around her shoulders

"Since that's crossed off the list," She smiled and put her hands down on the table tops and thought for a moment before continuing "How about egos."

"Sounds good to me." He shrugged and opened the freezer as she grabbed the toaster, ready to toast their waffles, Bolin slipped them in and Korra hit the switch down and they waited.

"Soo...Korra..." Bolin began awkwardly "Are you like, um, i dunno...Like...With Iroh?..." He gulped as the waffles popped out and Korra had the strangest look on her face

"Why do you ask?" She asked emotionlessly, picking up the waffles and placing them on their plates as she turned and glared as she handed him his plate as she dove for the fridge and syrup

"B-Because," Damn, her glare was frightening "I thought that maybe, you two were together..." Bolin was scared she would snap at him so he raised his hands up in defense as Korra's glare on him softened and looked away

"No...I mean, I used to like him...But..." She stopped and put the syrup in the microwave, heating it up

Bolin gasped at her, he had thought but...Had Korra seriously had feelings for Iroh? If she did, then why weren't they all lovey dovey and engaged and stuff? He obviously liked her, the way they were spinning when Bolin and Mako had walked in on them made it look like they were lovers. Like a soldier had just returned home to his waiting wife and that was the reunion. Even if he did support his brother in a relationship with the girl (and himself) he had to admit, Iroh and Korra would make an extraordinary couple.

"But?...But what?" He was letting his curiousity get the best of him and not being sensitive

"Well, he was engaged at birth to some filthy rich families first born, and even if he did like me back then it wouldn't have worked. So i kind of just...Got over him. Y'know?"Korra shrugged and took a bite of her waffle, quite the refresher

"Yeah. But dude! You two would've been such a good couple.." To the point now, what was her opinion on his brother? Mako was just as good as Iroh and they would make a decent couple too

"I guess we would've been a good couple...Its one reason I'm not really good when i'm put in a romantic position...I don't understand love and...I don't want to feel it again, it hurt..." She looked away from him, her eyes downcast as she nibbled unappetizingly on her waffle

"So? So what if you got hurt the first time? Why not try again?" He asked softly as he put down his plate and hugged her

"Sorry Bo, your not my type." She teased and he grinned as she hugged him back

"I didn't mean me, and i'm guessing you know exactly who i'm talking about. Theres a boy waiting for you who has eyes for no one, not even his girl friend who happens to be pretty hott if you ask me, but you." He brought her out by the shoulders and she looked up at him in surprise

"B-Bo...I-I..." Korra stopped and her voice cracked as she lied "I don't know what your talking about. I don't know anyone who thinks of me like that." She hated lying to him, and she knew he knew she was lying but...She couldn't do it, the thought of loving someone...It made Korra get this deep pit in the base of her stomache and make her dizzy and it just...No, she didn't know anyone who fit the bill.

"Ok, i see we're playing the lying game. Well, i can tell when your lying." He shook her by the shoulders slightly

"I'm not lyng!" She blushed and put her hands on her hips and tapped her left foot

"Yes you are. You tap your left foot when your lying Kor." Bolin smirked "Now, as i was saying. I can give you a full body description if it isn't already obvious to you who it is." Bolin said seriously

"Whatever. I don't know what your talking about." She grumbled

"Tall, dark hair, kinda spikey. Gold eyes, has a short temper, very impatient when it comes to you. I'm pretty sure you two fight a lot too...Oh wait I know! He's obsessed with a red scarf!" Bolin put an index finger in the air at his perfect description of Mako

"I'm sorry who?" She said lamely eating more of her waffle, almost finishing it off

"Ugh your so stubborn!" Bolin shouted as a Iroh walked in

"Good morning Bolin, Korra." He winked at Korra coyly and she stuck her tongue out at him

"Mornin'" Boling replied eating his waffle

"So did you finally admit it to him Kor?" Iroh said suddenly as he took a sip of coffee he found in the coffee pot

Korra flinched and stood still as a statue as Bolin looked curiously at the two

"Admit what?" Bo asked

"Admit her requited love. I set her up perfectly but i bet she chickened out of it." He smirked as Bolins jaw dropped and Korra turned scarlet

"I don't know what your thinking but i have no love that is requited." She said irritably

"Who do you love Korra?" Bolin jumped her and started shaking her

"Who who who who who who who who who?"

"Mako." Iroh answered as Korra blushed even redder

"Iroh! Ass hole!" Korra trembled in embarrasment as she punched Iroh on the shoulder

"Hey i was just doing you a favor!"

"You love Mako?" Bolin smiled brightly

"S-shhut up!" Korra let her hair fall over her eyes

"He was talking all about how he was in love with you last night and i could've swore i heard you return the favor." Iroh nudged her

"I did'nt do anything! He was intoxicated with beer or wine or-or something!"

"Korra, Mako does love you. He's had this mundo crush on you since we were children." Bolin said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head

"I don't love him!"

"Last night you were talking to me about a tall dreamy fire bender boy who drove you crazy. I don't think i'm him." Iroh smirked as Korra stopped struggling and hesitantly moved and hid behind Iroh as Bolin, Iroh, and Korra saw Mako standing in the door way the whole time

"Um good morning?" Mako looked at them with a tired look as he walked in, the whole atmosphere was tense and he felt it

"How much of that did you hear?" Iroh asked bringing Korra in front of him and hugging her from behind

"Depends. How much was i supposed to hear?" He grabbed a mug and poured some coffee into it

"None of it." Said an embarrassed avatar as she hid behind the older fire benders arms, not in a romantic way but he was the only thing she could hide herself with

"...Sorry i interupted it, though i would love for you to just tell me yourself if you like me." He said nonchalantly as if last night hadn't happened. Maybe it hadn't? She had just dreamed it

"..." Korra mumbled something inaudible

"Is it just me or is everything feeling a little awkward, eh Iroh?" Bolin nudged him and Iroh nodded as he released Korra from his hug and they both darted out the room

"H-hey wait!" She exclaimed before trying to follow them, she was stopped by Mako

"Korra, I'll say it again. I love you. Why don't you believe me?" He said seriously as he lifted her chin gently so their eyes would meet

"I...I'm..." She mumbled the last part

"Your what?" He said softly, taking in everything she said with care

"I'm...Scared..." She finally said as she released a deep breath and her gulped in anticipation "I'm scared i'll just get hurt again...I don't understand h-how to feel..." She mumbled barely loud enough for him to hear and she felt herself become entangled in a deep embrace

"Korra...You know i would never hurt you. Right?" Mako felt her tense then relax enough into his hug to hug back

She nodded softly as he seperated them.

"Just let me show you the way, i'll show you. One step at a time..." He murmered as he leaned in close to her, Korra's eyes widened as she felt herself agree with him as he connected his face with hers and before she knew it, she felt herself giving in and kissing him back.

One lyric left guys! EEK! I don't know whether to be sad or happy, to be honest, i'm gonna be happy cause i can work on new ideas but sad cause i really liked typing this. Now, if any of you Makkorians aren't happy with that then tell me what you want in the last chapter and i just might add more fluff than i was planning.

Sorry for the slow update. I'll be honest, i was lazy and blocked. But i got myself in my computer chair and got it out. Soooooooooo! Tell me whatcha think! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my story! I love you guys!

Write you guys soon (Hopefully)

~~Cood9


	10. Chapter 10

Give your heart a break

.

.

.

The day I

First met you

You told me,

You'de never fall in love...

.

.

.

White, white surrounded everywhere in a cloud of pure white. Beautiful, everything was beautiful from the carefully collected bouquets to the well placed bow on the main womans dress. Eyes, her eyes were blue, like the wide ocean itself was her beautiful pure eyes. Him, his eyes were golden, as he waited so patiently to see her, so beautiful in her splendor he waited.

"Damn...Damn..." Korra moaned over and over as Asami Sato helped her fit into a tight corsett, Asami smiling softly as she helped pull the woman into hell with the tight band around her waist

"Just a little longer Korra, come on 'Avatar' wheres the tough girl when you need her?" Asami teased as she tied the back end of the corsett

"Drowned out by the smell of flowers and a giant dress." Korra stopped as Asami finished tying the dress and she choked "C-Can't...Breathe!" She muttered as Asami sighed and loosened the corsett slightly

"Better?" She tied it again

"Better." Korra replied sheepishly with a grin as she turned to the girl she used to hate so much but now loved so dearly

"You'r funny, I'll let them know your ready 'Bride-to-be'" She exited and Korra's heart began thumping like rabbit hops, she was so excited yet nervous...It was her wedding after all...She was marrying-

"KOORRRAAA!" A voice exclaimed sweetly and excitedly, a small girl with two buns on the side of her head and a cute flower girl dress ran in and tackle hugged Korra

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED! MARRIED! TO MAKO! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, I BET YOU STOLE HIM FROM ASAMI BUT IF YOU DID THAT WOULDNT SHE HATE YOU, DOES SHE HATE YOU? WHO COULD HATE YOU? YOUR KORRA-" Ikki, daughter of councilmen Tenzin ranted before Korra spoke up

"Ikki! Its so good to see you!" Trying to distract the little girl from talking as she hugged her and spun her around in a wide circle

"Korra!" Ikki shouted happily as she hugged back and jumped down "I'll see you in the alter!" Korra sighed as the little girl sped out of the room, fast as the wind, when the girl's older sister entered smiling gently

"Alter, a place to pray or a place that may be held in holy matromony." Jinora recited from memory as she admired Korra, to be wed today, she must be at least a little scare?

"Oh, hey Jinora. Whats up?" Korra asked startled still by the earlier air bending child

"Just came to check on you," Jinora began walking out before turning back and pointing at her dress "You look beautiful in the dress Kor." She left letting Korra **finnally** letting Korra have time to herself to get ready

Korra sighed, the amount of time she had known the girls they had been absolutely sweet and adorable. While also being able to handle themselves if trouble came calling, Jinora being the eldest and Ikki the younger of the two. They had two younger brothers, one named Meelo who was about eight years old and their youngest named Rohan, who was still but a baby.

She sighed, there was no way she was having children...Well, maybe...She had never really thought about it, and didn't plan too...For a while...

But she was getting off track, hair check, make up check. What was missing?

Nothing, nothing but the veil, and she would be walking down the aisle to be with the man of her dreams.

White...So much white...

Korra sat down and looked at herself in the mirror, was that even her? She didn't know anymore, her face was dressed for the occasion with make up gracing every inch of her face and her hair was up in a fancy bun with her hair spun into it. She was beautiful for once, beautiful enough to marry Mako?...

"Korra, sweetie wheres your veil?...We're about to walk down." Tonraq asked as he slowly entered her room, she looked over her shoulder and smiled up to him

"Right here." Korra held the white floral veil up and looked down to it, uncertainty in her eyes, Tonraq noticed this and walked in front of her

"Honey, don't worry," He tucked a stray hair behind her ear as he grasped the veil from her hands "You look beautiful, fit for a bride, no even more beautiful." Tonraq gently placed the veil on her head and the satin covered her face

"Are you sure? I mean, am i ready to be married?" She asked quietly as she hugged her father, Tonraq hugged her gently back and with a reassuring voice he spoke

"Korra, you love him right?" She nodded "Then this is nothing, this just brings you two closer together. Its ok to be nervous, i was too. But just get out there and reassure him because i bet if i were him i would be nervous and anxious to get married to someone as pretty as you." Tonraq finished as he pulled her out the door with him one more door and she would walk into the alter

White...It was in her veil, in the roses surrounding her...

Jinora and Ikki walked forward holding their flower baskets and wearing their flowing dresses, they were absolutely adorable. Ikki waved along with Jinora as they opened the door to walk down the the aisle.

Korra gulped, her bridesmaids and men were next as they walked by and into the door Asami turned and smiled as Bolin winked, trying to boost her spirits. Soon it was her turn as her father held out his arm for her to take, she took a step then took it allowing him to lead her forward into the churches altar.

Tonraq whispered tiny nothings as she closed her eyes and allowed him to lead her towards Mako, she had closed her eyes from the beginning in fear. At her fathers gentle demand, she opened her eyes and saw smiling face directed to her, Mako was handsome in his penguin suit and he had a feint blush dusted on his cheeks, was it for her?

As Tonraq let go of her and went to sit down in the front bench she stood for a moment, unsure of what to do, when she felt a smal push from behind.

Ikki had come up from behind her and softly pushed her, it was soft and Korra reopened her eyes and glanced down at the little girl, she had a wide grin on her face as she gently pushed again causing Korra to begin walking as well. The little flower girl resumed her spot as soon as Korra walked up and stood beside Mako she gave a small sigh as she turned and looked up at him. Their eyes met, the two colors clashing, as he curled his lips into a gentle grin at her she stood and Mako pushed her veil behind her, and began doing as their priest said to do.

"Mako, Do you take this woman in sickness, and in health til death do you part?" The monotone voice questioned him

"Yes, i do." Mako said confidently

"Korra, do you take this man in sickness, and i health til death do you part?" Again with the question, Korra's heart skipped a beat until she finnaly answered

"Yes, i do."

"Then with the power vested in me, you to are bound together by that of holy matromony. You may kiss the bride." The priest chanted as he smiled down at the new couple

Mako bent over and gently kissed her, and innocent kiss for an innocent union, everything was white, so purely and beautifully white.

Korra held her flower bouquet and looked behind her, many women were lined up behind her, she threw it back. Korra turned and saw a woman had caught it, Asami had. Korra grinned

"Next to get married eh?" Asami blushed at the comment but Bolin smiled

"Maybe~." He let on as he hugged the woman

"Your beautiful you know that right Kor? I love you." He kissed her forehead and held her by the waist up closer to him

"I remember the first time we met and you said you would never fall in love..." Korra smirked

"That was before i realized the girl i was supposed to be engaged to back then was you. Who couldn't fall in love with you?" He finished before kissing her again, the white wasn't really on her mind anymore as he carried her out the church and sat with her inside a limousine.

.

.

.

Forgive me, that took SSOOOOOOO long to type, i was sort of um dead? Writers block does that to you, anyways i hope you guys liked the conclusion to my story. It is officially over D: Im kinda sad but i hope you guys enjoyed it! :D like i enjoyed writing it. As you see they fell in love tons of Makorra fluff and yep! Please review and tell me watcha think, and thank you for everyone who subscribed to my story and who subscribed to me, and to everyone who favorited! Love you guys! Til next story,

~~Cood9


End file.
